gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man 2
Mega Man 2 is a NES game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps. Episodes #Death By Bubble #Blind Lava Jumps #Ash Man #Quickly, Now #Heat Man the Series #Dinosaur Loogie Fun #Wily's a Jerk #Too Many Graphics #Crash and Burn #Tangerine Sunsets # Game information Mega Man 2 is a platform game developed and published by Capcom for the Nintendo Entertainment System. It is the second installment in the original Mega Man series. The game was released in Japan in 1988, and in North America and PAL regions the following years. Mega Man 2 continues the titular protagonist's battle against the evil Dr. Wily and his rogue robots. The game features graphical and gameplay changes from the first Mega Man game, many of which have remained throughout the series. Mega Man 2 is a platform and action game like its predecessor, Mega Man. The player controls Mega Man as he traverses eight stages to defeat the bosses, Dr. Wily's Robot Masters: Metal Man, Air Man, Bubble Man, Quick Man, Crash Man, Flash Man, Heat Man, and Wood Man. Each Robot Master features a unique weapon and a stage related to their weapon's power. For example, Air Man shoots small tornadoes and is fought in a sky-themed level, while Wood Man can use a shield of leaves and is found in a forest-themed stage. After defeating a boss, their signature weapon becomes available to the player. The Robot Masters have weaknesses to the weapons of certain other Robot Masters; therefore, choosing the order in which the levels are played is a vital component of the gameplay. After completing certain stages, Mega Man receives a special item. These items create platforms that allow Mega Man to access areas that he otherwise could not. After defeating the eight Robot Masters, the player proceeds to Dr. Wily's fortress, which consists of six levels that are played linearly. As in the first title, the player is required to fight each Robot Master a second time in Dr. Wily's fortress. However, these battles take place in a single room rather than a series of linearly connected rooms. The room contains teleportation devices that lead to each Robot Master. The devices can be entered in any order, but are not labeled. Once the bosses are defeated again, the player must fight Dr. Wily. Mega Man 2 features a few gameplay changes from the original Mega Man. A new item, the Energy Tank, allows a player to refill Mega Man’s health at any time. Also introduced is a password system. After defeating each Robot Master a password is displayed, allowing the player to return to that particular point in the game after restarting the system. The password stores the particular list of completed Robot Masters, as well as the number of accumulated Energy Tanks. Unlike the first game, Mega Man 2 does not feature a score counter, and the player is unable to return to Robot Master levels once completed. Trivia *This series was the Danny and Arin series with the highest episode count from July 10, 2013 (when it surpassed Super Mario Bros. 2's 6 episode count) to July 21, 2013 (when it was surpassed by The Legend of Zelda). However, other games played by Arin and Danny have managed to have more episodes, with a couple up to 50 and several above 20. *Arin talks about this game briefly in his second Sequelitis video (on Mega Man X). While talking about how Mega Man games teach players level mechanics without tutorials, he brings up Quick Man's stage and the yellow beams that kill the player instantly. He claims that the vertical nature of these sections encourages the player to avoid the beams. Category:NES Games Category:Mega Man 2 Category:Capcom Games Category:Action Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Completed Games Category:Sequelitis Category:Mega Man games